1. Field of Invention
This invention relates in general to techniques for reducing radar cross-section, and in particular to a system which reduces radar cross-section by providing a high DC static potential on the object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Military objects, such as aircraft, are vulnerable to being detected by radar. There have been many proposals in the past for reducing the radar reflectivity or cross-section of the aircraft. For example, special contours and shapes on the leading edges of the aircraft will reduce radar cross-section. However, often these special shapes result in disadvantages in the aeronautical performance of the aircraft. Special coatings and layers can reduce radar reflection by absorbing electromagnetic waves transmitted from a radar transmitter. Coatings add weight to the aircraft, and also weather and require maintenance. Additionally, coatings do not reduce the radar cross-section as much as desired.